Leo's Tragedy
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: A One-Shot that was originally supposed to be a contest entry on DeviantArt only has been posted here! Title explains most of it! Rated T for character death and a small breakdown! Credit to Jay2Wa on DeviantArt for cover pic! 2012'verse


_This was originally only going to be on DeviantArt because it was a contest entry, but then I realized I hadn't put a One-Shot on here in over a month! Enjoy!_

 _2k12'verse; rated T for tragedy and blood_

* * *

Leo sighed as he ran through NYC, keeping to the rooftops. He stopped at a particular one and stared down at the Foot's old hideout. He sighed, watching as the construction workers made the old church into a wedding chapel. Leo chuckled at the thought.

A has-been Lair for the most dangerous human on Earth, someone who killed many either by his own hand or by commanding his slaves, being turned into a place where your future was sealed in holy matrimony.

He rubbed a scar on his plastron where he'd previously been stabbed by the Shredder. He then frowned deeper, knowing that his brothers had gotten much worse from the monster of a man. He sighed as a tear trickled down his cheek.

No, he couldn't cry. He couldn't go home to Karai with puffy, red eyes. But he couldn't help but let out a choked sob.

His brothers... they were gone...

And it was his fault!

He should've been there to help them!

But of course, he had been stuck with that stab and he couldn't do anything but watch as he slowly lost consciousness from loss of blood.

When he had woken up, he had been in Shredder's grasp, a gauntlet aimed at his heart this time. He had been too tired to fight. As he had waited for the final blow, a green and red blur had tackled him out of the way, getting stabbed in the heart himself.

Leo gasped as the memory captured him once again.

* * *

 _"Raph? Raphael, c'mon, buddy. Get up. It's OK, it's OK, I'll get you home..." the blue-clad turtle begged, trying to use his elbow pad to stop Raph's bleeding._

 _No, no, this wasn't happening. He'd seen his brothers dead on the ground already as the Shredder cackled and walked away from the fight nearly unscathed. He couldn't lose his oldest younger brother. His best friend. Tear were running down his cheeks as Raph's eyes cracked open the smallest bit._

 _"Leo... *cough*" he whispered, coughing up blood. "Leo, please don't blame yourself for this..."_

 _"No, Raph. Stop. You're gonna be OK," Leo sobbed._

 _"No, Leo... This is how it is..." Raph whispered, coughing again. "We had a good run," he said, cracking the smallest smile that had no right to be part of his bleeding body._

 _"Raph, I'll - I'll get you home! I'll have April and Karai help! I can get you home! Just hold on!" Leo exclaimed._

 _"No, Leo. Go home and treat yourself... I'll be with the guys..." Raph said, his eyes darting over to Donnie and Mikey's dead bodies, huddled next to each other for warmth in their final seconds._

 _"Raph..." Leo sobbed._

 _"Goodbye, Leo..." Raph said, taking his last breath as his eyes turned cloudy and lifeless._

 _And Leo threw his head back..._

 _And he screamed._

* * *

Leo leaned against the edge of the building he was on, his shell on the ledge as he put his face in his hand to hide the tears streaming down his face. He sobbed as the memory continued.

* * *

 _Leo woke up painfully to a familiar room. He gasped in pain and held his plastron, only to find gauze on it. He saw Karai sitting on a seat next to him, hand in a fist under her chin as she slept. He tried to move his arm toward her, only to remember with great pain of all of his injuries courtesy of Shredder._

 _"Karai?" he asked quietly, but it was enough to awaken the kunoichi. She shot her head up and saw Leo._

 _"Leo! How do you feel? You've been out for 5 days! I thought you were a goner!" she rambled._

 _"Karai... Where are my brothers?" the injured turtle asked his sister._

 _"Oh... Leo, the Shredder... he..."_

 _"No, stop talking. Don't tell me. Just stop. They aren't gone!" he said, ignoring the pain talking caused._

 _"They're dead, Leo!"_

* * *

Karai came up to Leo on the rooftop, approaching him carefully. "Leo?" she asked.

Leo looked up at her with tear-filled eyes. "Karai. I failed them."

"No, you didn't, Leonardo. You did the best you can. The Shredder is dead. You killed him yourself!"

"Yeah, after I was done sobbing my head off!" he retorted heatedly.

Karai went up to Leo, grabbing his chin so he could look at her. Leo's tears slowed as he looked into her eyes.

Karai smiled and kneeled in front of the only surviving Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. Leo got himself together as her eyes captured him; those hypnotic, amber eyes...

And she kissed him, and Leo immediately kissed her back, getting lost in her lips as she put her arms around him, as if hanging on for dear life.

When they broke, Leo smiled a small smile. "OK, OK, I'll stop moping..." he relented.'

* * *

 _There you have it! Hope you liked! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


End file.
